Pi Lu
Pi Lu is a former elder of Joketsuzoku she is one of Khu Lon's old rivals on the Council and one of the many victims of Venom. Appearance While not the shrunken troll that Cologne is Lu is a frail husk of a human being. She wears no normal armor or ornamentation, keeping her long white hair up in an unremarkable ponytail, and wearing a loose shirt and pants tha t many of her fellow amazons consider outsider Chinese and male. Running down her arms and legs, however are bracers of solid iron and stone. Background Elder Pi Lu represents the Earth element and wasn’t very popular amongst Joketsuzoku. She was from a low family, with a male Amazon for a father instead of a strong outsider. While the other members on the Council were of higher standing, they weren’t really stronger than Pi Lu, they just had a better nose for politics and schemes. Style Of the five elements which the Amazons train in, Pi Lu is known for what some would call terrakinetics, she is able to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. She has the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing her to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defenses or for offence. Indeed, earth techniques along with water are one of the most versatile of the Amazonian techniques. Though strong Pi Lu is no Khu Lon, though she does have that same great well of ki within her she lacks Cologne's vast knowledge of pressure points and counter strikes. However with her mind addled and clouded by the Venom virus all of her techniques are done through instinct from years of training. However what she does have is brute force this coupled with her Venom infected state allowing her to stay upright and conscious despite fatal injuries still makes her a very dangerous opponent. Special Technique Bakusai Tenketsu' (Breaking Point Technique):' A multipurpose Martial Arts Construction technique. Small, direct, and tightly controlled amounts of ki are collected in the extremities, usually a fingertip, toe or a knuckle, and then used on contact with an inorganic target. The result is the violent destruction of said target. Results can vary in size, magnitude of target material destroyed, and violence of the destruction. Refinements of the same technique can allow a weapon to trigger a breaking point, and eventually for any part of the body to be capable of using the technique, not just an extremity. Pill has developed numerous variations of this technique from a ‘tunneling’ version that allows her to create sinkholes under opponent. She is also able to perform the Bakusai Tenketsu on the breaking points of corpses after their ki has stopped flowing allowing her to inject her own ki into it through the meridians and control the corpse like a marionette. Doryū (Earth Flow): this technique is derived from the ability of those who have mastered the water element that allows them to walk on water. Pill is able to rapidly move by skating along a muddy surface. Pill is able to move not only faster than human movement; but human perception as well. Category:The Road to Cydonia